This Line They Cannot Cross
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: A different pairing. I don't want to give it away... Someone is silently asking and observing our most loved blond ninja! What does he have to say? Shonen-ai obviously
1. This Line They Cannot Cross

This is completely different to what you're used to reading with your Yaoi. But, ever since my friend suggested it, it stuck in my head; and I really like this pairing now. I hope that a couple of you great authors read this, and maybe start a story with this pairing of your own, because I'd really like to see more done with this pairing!! It's not that bad, you just have to be open minded...

* * *

This Line They Cannot Cross...

* * *

You don't see me, but I'm always watching you Naruto.  
  
From the time you get up to the time you fall back to sleep, I'm watching you always.  
  
Yes I realize I sound obsessed, and yes I realize this might be classified as stalking; but I really have nothing else to do in here but watch you.  
  
When I was first introduced to you I was resentful. You, Naruto, were my punishment, my confinement, my hell; and I wanted nothing more than to rid myself of your limited body and be free.  
  
But as the years grew by, and finding myself with nothing better to do, I found myself watching your world through your eyes. I found myself listening to your childish views on your world, and oh how I wanted to throttle you.  
  
You saw the world as a field of open space and happiness, yet you had no idea of the horrors of the world you found yourself proud to live in. Though every time I came to this urge I remembered how young you were and it made something inside of me grow.  
  
I don't know when it happened Kit, but somehow I found myself pitying you. I found myself feeling guilty for all the emotional pain you had to go through. I knew they shunned you because of me, and maybe I should have soothed you, but I couldn't and I hope you understand why. You would have thought yourself crazy, or worse, you would have found out who was talking to you and you would fear yourself.  
  
I can understand the feeling of paranoia. The one place you can be alone with your thoughts is inside of your mind, it would be horrifying to know someone is listening in on your every thought...  
  
As you grew older, this feeling inside of me grew as well. For every achievement you made, I felt a swell of pride; for every person who made you smile, I felt respect; for every day you were happy, I felt content.  
  
But when you discovered who I was, and realized the horrible truth; you finally had something you could blame your misfortunes on. For every sneer you made, for every dark comment you uttered I felt hot iron knives burn into my flesh, imbedding themselves in my heart.  
  
It was then that I realized, that this affection I felt towards you was misplaced. I never viewed you as a son I never had... oh no Naruto, not you.  
  
It took me quite a while to realize it, and I feel almost embarrassed with myself of my blindness.  
  
Every time you asked for my help, I would sneer and pretend I hated you, when you came to me and saw me for the first time demanding my chakara as rent payment, I gladly gave it to you with 'resistance'. As soon as you left my cage I burst out in peals of delighted laughter.  
  
You are certainly charming in your own way Naruto.  
  
Naruto? Why do you chase after that female when she obviously cares nothing for you? You're too nice to her, too forgiving of her in my opinion...  
  
Why do you constantly run after that young male even though he hurts you? Your emotions confuse me Kit.  
  
Do you chase them because you love them?  
  
Do you love the ones who cause you pain?  
  
...  
  
Can you love me Naruto?  
  
I know I love you; actually I better not jump to conclusions. I've never been in love before, but there is just something about you that draws me to you. You make me long for a body of my own, so I can hold you and comfort you.  
  
Would you allow me that Naruto?  
  
I'm a very experienced partner; I know I could make you forget a lot of things if you were with me...  
  
But you still can't hear me; I'm still hesitant to do so. But maybe one day I'll finally gather courage to talk to you.  
  
Maybe one day I'll find a way to find myself a new body, and you'll have nothing to worry about Naruto, because I promise if such a thing ever happens, I'll stay with you and protect you always.  
  
I'll love you with everything I have, and I know you'll help teach me of your human ways.  
  
So save yourself for me Naruto. It may seem selfish, but I pray that you get your wish for recognition and friendship, just so long as they don't cross that barrier.  
  
...  
  
Only I may cross that line.

* * *

So what did you think?

I know it's an odd one, but I hope you enjoyed it, because I had a lot of fun writing it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I'd like to hear your feed back.

And I hope to see more involvement with this pairing!


	2. It's Starting

Hello again everyone, this is AOTS here filling you in with some startling news. As was promised I have decided to continue on with my one shot because so many wished it so!

So without further delay I give you-!

**It's Starting**

* * *

You're angry. You're sad, and you're alone.  
  
It's finally happened hasn't it Naruto?  
  
Have you finally seen what you've been hiding from yourself for so long? Please don't cry, she never deserved your tears; and please don't curse, he's not worth your breath.  
  
I sound selfish, and maybe smug, but Naruto, I told you. Silently I told you, that in the end there would only be me to love you. They're missing a lot; they're abandoning a great gift. I know that and please don't be mad, because I'm happy, truly happy. I couldn't stop smiling. Not because I was laughing at your predicament, believe me, I was upset with them as well.  
  
But I'm one step closer to completing my promise. Please wait Naruto. Just for a little while can you ice your heart much like your male teammate? I know I'm asking for a lot, but please save yourself from them. I want you, only you. I love you too much to let you go!  
  
Just one more month Naruto; I ask of you to wait for only a month, and when the blood moon shines over head I will finally be with you forever.  
  
This moon grants wishes, and no I'm not making it up. This night will be the night of magic, and I will wish for a body and you will help. Subconsciously you will help.  
  
Forgive me Naruto, because I know you will go through a great amount of pain in the end. But try to remember that I will be coming in the end. When you wake up in the future I will be there to greet you. When you feel hurt, I will be there to comfort you.  
  
We will make love in the sweetest of tunes and I will treat you like the jewel you are.  
  
Don't take it the wrong way though, I don't, and never will, view you as an object. No Naruto, I will make you my mate. Even if you shun me, or try to kill me, I will court you if I must. If I feel it is necessary... I will kill to have you as my own.  
  
I tell you this because I love you Naruto, and we will be together forever.  
  
Always.  
  
_"You're not alone Naruto. I love you with everything that I am! Wait for me, I'll come to you! And I will show you the love you have been forced to live without!"_  
  
Blue eyes snapped open, widening in fear and shock. He glanced around with a wild look, earning a curious glance from his partner.  
  
"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura whispered.  
  
He snapped his head around and stared at her, he was breathing heavily. Panicking over something, but what?  
  
He swallowed and breathlessly replied, "I'm fine. Let's go."  
  
The pink haired female looked at him curiously before nodding and turning away. Walking away from him was something she was well known to do, she walked away permanently from his heart three weeks ago, but he couldn't let her know that.  
  
Someone. He didn't know whom, but the voice was awfully familiar, was talking to him only moments ago. Someone was in his head. Someone was talking to him!  
  
The blonde slid to the ground. His heart racing wildly, unknown to him his watcher feeling the nervous rush as well.  
  
He felt so... naked? Exposed? Dirty even?  
  
"Wait for you?" He whispered in a shaky tone, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
But no reply came to him, because he wasn't ready to receive it; and the voice was too scared to send it.

* * *

Well there's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think, helpful criticisim is welcomed, approval strokes my ego, flames make me hurl and destroy things. Sometimes these things can be my writen works, so if you don't like what's going on, can you please just mutter to yourself about how idiotic I am and hit the "back" button?

Also I would like to point out that the chapters are short, and I'm afraid they might stay that way...

Oh yes! For those who like to point out my errors in my story, if it has to do with spelling or grammer errors can you please tell me right away? Also I'm Canadian, so keep in mind that we spell some words differently than you...

Thanks for reading this note and please review! Chapters come faster this way!

**Assassin of the Shadows**


	3. You Can See It

Welcome back we are on chapter three! This is AOTS here wishing her thanks.  
  
_To BlackStarrKitsune,  
  
I would just like to give you a hug and a thanks, not only did you review, but you reviewed twice! This made me proud, more so when you told me you don't usually leave reviews for people, so your replies made me feel uniquely special.  
  
You did nothing but support my story idea, and filled it full of your positive gratitude. These are the kind of reviews I like to receive, not only are they well written and full of nice content, but you can also feel energy that's behind the words. Your reviews made me feel confident that I'll have at least a selected few that will enjoy this work.  
  
Thank you again, and I hope to read more of your karma-filled reviews!  
  
With lots of happiness,  
  
Assassin of the Shadows  
_  
All right, now the moment we've all been waiting for!

**You Can See It** ****

* * *

  
  
"...S-Sakura..." _Soft and hesitant.  
_  
"Yes?" _Annoyance.  
_  
"It's your birthday today right?" _Nervous.  
_  
"Yes it is." _Curious.  
_  
"Well, how about... since it IS your birthday and all, how about I treat you to some ramen?" Happiness.  
  
Several emotions are swimming in those liquid emerald eyes. She's flattered, saddened, angered, and disgusted.  
  
"What? NO! I don't want to spend my birthday with you! Surely you can get that through you thick skull! I don't want to eat ramen with you, I want to eat ramen with Sasuke-kun!" She rants and raves and never once looks at you.  
  
She never once looks to see the damage she's inflicting on you. She never once decided to lower her voice. She, bringing all the attention to you, is embarrassing you; snickers and disgusted looks; all of them finding your pain amusing.  
  
And once again the image rewinds. How many times have I viewed your memories, catching your tone in every detail? Constantly viewing your failures with a girl, who will never be happy, who will never be satisfied.  
  
Surely you've seen it Naruto, the look in her eyes when she talks about him, when she courts him. It's all for the thrill, but as soon as she finally manages to sink her claws in him, she'll lose her amusement. The thrill of the hunt will leave and she'll grow bored.  
  
You can see it now Naruto I know you can, you can see exactly what the male could see too. Of course he's affected, but it's not her he wants, he's become too obsessed I'm afraid.  
  
You saw this too. Naruto, he's not losing himself.  
  
The truth is, he's already gone. You may have brought him back, but that will be it. You brought his body; but his heart and soul were never there to begin with. They gave up on him the very moment he turned on you.  
  
He's just a living doll, trying to fool everyone. His skin is cold, you know that; his eyes are empty; you know that too.  
  
And his words are hollow, and you can hear that clearly.  
  
It's the question I can't stand, as well as the promise you make at the end. _Why is he acting like this? Why is he so distant? I will help. I will help him become Sasuke once more_.  
  
Naruto, he's just acting. But he now knows that you want to help him, and he's trying to suck the life out of you. Arg! Naruto... can't you SEE!  
  
NARUTO HE'S TRYING TO STEAL YOU AWAY FROM ME!!  
  
ME!!  
  
HE CAN'T HAVE YOU! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU LIKE I DO!!

* * *

_"Naruto he's trying to steal you away from me!!"  
_  
His back stiffened, and his eyes widened at the sudden outburst. The sound of breaking dishes faintly registered to his ears.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
_"He can't have you!"_  
  
His whole frame began to tremble causing his three companions to worry and rush over to him. "Naruto are you alright?"  
  
_"He doesn't love you like I do!"_  
  
"Who doesn't" He choked. Shaking hands reached and gripped his head, squeezing, as if this would make the voice stop inside his mind.  
  
A cold hand grasped his shoulder, even through his thick jacket and shirt he could feel the cold seep through his clothes, chilling his flesh. Naruto raised his head and stared into black glass eyes, drawn into the act of concern, "Are you okay, dobe?"  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He said shakily. The hand slid off his shoulder and rested loosely on his arm. "You're shaking."  
  
"I thought I heard something, it was just my imagination." He replied with a tight smile.  
  
A flash of... something... passed through the black abyss, "You broke a lot of dishes. Your imagination can't cause that."  
  
"Well this time it did." He shrugged his shoulders and gathered his wits. As calmly as he could manage, he swept up all the dinnerware and promised the shop owner that he would pay for the damage; and the incident was buried.  
  
For a while at least.

* * *

The stars were out, shining coyly, and if he has the power he would fly in the sky and play with them. The stars always just want to play.  
  
"Naruto what really happened today?"  
  
He froze in mid step and slowly turned his body slightly to see behind him to see his best friend kneeling on a tree branch looking at him with a 'concerned' eye.  
  
The moonchild jumped down and calmly walked out of the tree's shadows, pale skin glowing underneath the moon's light. He had the look of a predator, and this made him nervous. Would he attack, or was he merely here for questioning?  
  
His internal question was answered with a cold, "What happened Naruto?"  
  
He sighed and looked back up at the twinkling lights, "Something's happening Sasuke."  
  
"What?" The ebony haired boy just stared at the person categorized as 'friend'. The way the moonlight reflected off his hair, giving it a soft angelic look, how his eyes shone with a contemplating look. This boy... looked heavenly.  
  
"I don't know for sure really, but something is happening. I can hear them, in my head sometimes, talking to me, but when I hear them, it's like I'm listening to their private thoughts. Listening to something I'm not meant to hear.  
  
And each day that ends I feel something inside of me, like I'm getting closer to an important day. My stomach is twisting in knots, and my hands get sweaty. I'm excited about something, but I don't know what it is."  
  
"You're going insane." Naruto laughed, Sasuke sounded so astonished.  
  
"Really? I don't think so," He lowered his head from the heavens and smiled a sunny smile. Sasuke could feel something melting inside of him then, "I just think... that my eyes are opening now."  
  
"Opening to what?" He asked.  
  
"The truth." A pale pink tongue passed through smirking lips, "I guess it's just about time I start to grow up. That I start to accept things."  
  
"But that still only partially explains what happened back there! The way you're describing it now sounds like you're happy with what's happening, but back then you were trembling like a leaf! You were scared!"  
  
"You'd be scared too, if you had heard what I did."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
A long silence drifted between them, and for a moment it seemed that Sasuke wasn't going to get an answer, when a soft, far away voice whispered beside him.  
  
"He's trying to steal you away from me." Sasuke could feel something inside him, deep inside him, twitching, as if reentering.  
  
"He can't have you." A liquid fire was racing through his gut spreading through his veins, lighting him up. His throat became dry and his breathing was heavy.  
  
"He doesn't love you-" His heart beat fast, and a warm sensation set it to work to squeeze itself painfully.  
  
"like I do."  
  
_We'll see..._

* * *

And there's the ending for chapter three! I got some insight from my two friends Nat-Kat and Bloody Dragon, they were telling me that a good romance story needs conflict. What better way than to bring Sasuke in the picture?

Oh and from now on, I will answer all reviews in a seperate chapter, for as long as I can at least. I just don't like to have chapters swamped in author's notes making the chapter seem longer than what it really is (because it pisses me off when others do it)! So if you're wondering if you got a reply be sure to look at the last chapter titled "Support".

Please be sure to review for this chapter too! I love to hear what you have to say, just not flames... I think that wastes everyone's time, ne?

P.S: I know that the whole delima with Sakura and Naruto wasn't really all that horrible, things could have been worse between them. But I strongly believe that this can be just as horrible! Being constantly shot down, and then on top of that you go out of your way to be nice and get shot down and kicked into the dirt; plus the audience is just as bad.


	4. They're Drifting I'm Staying

And we are back! This is chapter four; hope you're all enjoying what's happening so far and we hope to hear from you after this!

**They're Drifting; I'm Staying**

* * *

Naruto, I am becoming annoyed.

Not with you, that boy. The young male in your group is beginning to irritate me with his acts of kindness. I admit I am jealous of the whelp, he can do a lot of things I can't at the moment and that is what annoys me.

It makes me happy to know that he is unnerving you, you're becoming suspicious, but yet deep down I see you are flattered and maybe even proud. After all, you're promise is close to being complete.

Twenty days have gone by Naruto, and I have never felt as anxious as I do now. I will finally have my own body, and I will finally be able to see you with eyes of my own! I will not have to peak through your eyes to see your face in the mirror now.

But I now that my coming into the world will bring you pain and I do not want that to happen. You know this too as well, you can already feel your muscles straining when you should be fine.

... There is another reason to my annoyance... why, out of all the humans in this village, did that brat decide to linger? What does he hope to accomplish by staying with you, because he surely can't be expecting to be with you. He _better not_ be expecting to stay with you.

I know you are feeling lost Naruto, and you think that everyone is flowing away from you, they're drifting further and further ahead. But you don't have to fight against the current to catch up to them Naruto, because if you just look behind you, I'm always there, staying at your pace.

I truly care for you Naruto, and I will always stay with you to give you strength. Stop worrying about them leaving, because... they're not, they are merely viewing the world at their own pace. When you're ready to venture out yourself, just remember I'll be there for you, when you fall behind I'm always that helpful voice to get you back on your feet.

So stop feeling so depressed, it's becoming contagious.

_"...Worrying about them leaving... they're not... merely viewing the world at... own pace...... stop feeling so depressed... becoming contagious..."_

Naruto opened his sleepy eyes in confusion. Was it just his imagination, or was that person speaking to him again?

He let out a loud yawn and raised his arms high above his head to pop the aches out of his back. "Naruto?" He paused with his normal routine of scratching his head and looked over across from him. Two black eyes stared-no-bored into him, causing him to shiver. Confusion was becoming prominent, though still he had to look for it to see it.

"Hmm?" He finally replied.

"It's late." The other whispered in an indifferent tone, "You should be sleeping."

Naruto let out noise from deep within his throat, sounding much like an annoyed feline, "You should be sleeping too. You look like you've been up longer than I have."

The other shrugged and turned his head away, as if silently saying 'what does it matter?'

"Sasuke..." Naruto started warningly, "You haven't slept at all, have you?"

Naruto smirked at the guilt and embarrassment filling Sasuke's face. But concern soon overrode his inward gloating party; his friend wasn't sleeping? Has this happened more than once, was he going to die!? He read somewhere that if a person refuses to sleep their body could just suddenly shut down, was this going to happen to Sasuke?

Naruto missed the flame behind the black eyes currently avoiding him. Sleeping? How could Sasuke sleep, when he had an art piece lying across from him?

"Sasuke..." Naruto said again, "Go to sleep, we don't need watch duty on a camping trip with five year-olds." _And I don't want you to die from lack of sleep_. He added silently.

Sasuke obediently laid down, not before giving Naruto an annoyed glare and slid the top of his sleeping bag over himself, concealing the small smile that had made it's way to his face. "Good night Sasuke." Naruto yawned, copying his actions.

"Good night... Naruto."

* * *

And here is the ending for chapter four! I would just like to take the moment to apologize for the long wait some of you had to suffer. Reasons were simple, I was away on a vacation with a friend of mine for a week (might I add it was a camping trip and it rained the WHOLE week), when we returned, I was feeling most certainly rotten, and spent at least two days fully engrossed in my original works. The last reason? FF.N would not let me upload!! Everytime I tried (I tried it five times uploading it in different document formates) it said I had an upload error, as you can see, it's fixed now.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and chapter five is on it's way soon!

Please review and leave your comments, as I previously mentioned, I love hearing them.


	5. Love Holds This Line

And we are back, bringing with me I have chapter five and replies to your lovely reviews! Please be sure to check both out (why would you be here if you were not?) and please take the extra time to read the author's note located at the end of this chapter! Thank you and enjoy!

**Love Holds This Line**

* * *

One more day.

One more day...

One. More. Day.

I can't stop it Naruto, I am so excited, and no matter how much I try I am constantly reminded! The sky is darkening quickly today; you can feel the static in the air, making love to your skin. A storm is coming, entertainment for the night of when we can finally see each other face to face.

And I feel like singing, like possessing your body and exclaiming to the whole world that I have done my time and I am ready to live life with you!

One more day, and then I'll be able to slid fingers through your hair, and they will be my fingers, and I will be able to know just how soft your hair really is.

I will carry you through the woods on my own two legs -or perhaps four, I haven't decided yet- and I will show you the wonders of which your limited senses have missed. We'll stay and watch the sun rise for a new day and I will teach you as many of my foxy tricks as I can.

I hope you'll understand that I can't teach all of them to you, being that they are coming from the mind of a demon, and you humans really have a sad sense of humor. It seems you and your present teacher is the only ones who can accept a little amusement.

Personally, I thought putting the pound of chicken stock in the public bathhouse was genius, and it wasn't like anyone was hurt by it! Well... except for when the wild pigs rampaged through the wall, but I had not expected that...

Sorry I started rambling off again, which happens when I'm excited.

But I'm also a little nervous, as I previously mentioned there will be pain, and I'm afraid that you might become furious with me when I am free.

Naruto just know that I never want to hurt you, and that if I had the power to do so while obtaining my new body, to rid you of the pain I would jump to it in a heart beat.

But I am afraid this is the price one has to pay to finally see the one they love.

One more day, Naruto.

* * *

_"One more day, Naruto..."_

A small smile graced Naruto's lips before once again digging into his meal. His teacher Iruka didn't find it unusual because he was known to be a bouncing ball of sunshine whenever it came to ramen.

Naruto's new teacher and teammates however knew something was different. Naruto had been constantly freaking out or randomly smiling when there was nothing to crack a grin about. Sasuke was greatly disturbed by this one smile, because it stood out from the rest.

There was excitement, amusement, and just so much of content happiness that it made him feel uneasy. Something like this shouldn't be happening; Naruto smiling like this was setting off alarms throughout his whole inner being.

"Well! I'm going to bed now! I'm tired!" Naruto exclaimed louder than he needed to, and jumped up from his seat running in the direction of his home.

"Ma ma, I don't like feel of this..." Kakashi mumbled.

* * *

Naruto walked closer to his apartment complex with an extra bounce in his step, a cheerful tune passed through his lips, and he looked nothing short of cheerful.

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped, turned and scrunched his eyes shut at the sight of his instructor standing before him. With his mask and forehead protector in place he looked nothing but mysterious. He could not see his facial expressions, but his one visible eye showed he was serious.

_And his smell is betraying him, there's concern there, as well as fear? Is he afraid of me?_ Naruto thought.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" He answered cautiously.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, "You seem exceptionally happy today of all days. It's not your birthday, I know that much. You haven't beaten Sasuke in a spar today, I know that too. So what is it? Did Sakura finally accept your date request?" He finished, his eye curved up showing he was smiling.

Naruto smiled back at his teacher, "No. I no longer like Sakura in that way. As to why I'm happy?" He tilted his head up in mock thought, "I would have to honestly say that it's not just my happiness, but another's happiness as well. Something great is going to happen tomorrow, and I can't wait." His eyes widened, "Oh! I almost forgot." He smiled gently again, "Unfortunately I don't know when this _good_ thing will take place, so I won't be at training tomorrow..."

_And if my guess is correct, I won't be at training for the rest of the week either..._ Naruto added to himself silently.

Kakashi gave him a disbelieving look, "You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

Naruto shook his head furiously, "No, nothing stupid. This will be a good thing... I hope at least."

"You hope?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Well I don't know if it will be a good thing until after it's done, but I'm going by my instincts, and my instincts tell me 'everything will be alright'."

Kakashi sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I'll trust you on this Naruto. You're known to make some really stupid mistakes," He ignored Naruto's angered outburst, "but when you look at me with that face how can I not take your word for it? I don't think I've ever seen such a confident look before..."

Naruto watched as his teacher walked away, slouching as if their serious conversation had never happened.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi angled his head towards the loud blonde.

"YOU MAKE SURE _HE_ DOESN'T COME AFTER ME EITHER!! HE'S BEEN ACTING WEIRD AND YOU KNOW IT!" Naruto finished.

Kakashi smirked at the blonde slamming his apartment door. He lifted his head up towards the shadows of the tree, "You hear that Sasuke? You stay away."

"Like hell I will." Was the muttered reply.

* * *

Here I end chapter Five!

Now I understand I need to do a little explaining seeing as how I took quite a while with updating this...

Truth is, I am curently attending my last year of high school (I made it this far?! O.O) and I am completely swamped with homework, assignments (it's only the second day of school!!), and on top of that I have my job! I am having dificulty finding time to get on the computer for my own pleasure, and when I have actually gotten on, my main concern was my e-mail and my homework.

So this is just a warning, that I may be behind in updates, I will try my hardest to update or even put up some one-shots (I started a lot of them all KyubixNaruto) just to let you all know that I am alive and well!

Thank you for reading! And I hope you leave a review!

**Assassin of the Shadows**


	6. I'm Here

Hello everyone! This is Aots speaking, with me I have my newest chapter, chapter six! Give it up for me, I discovered a nice gap in my time table this weekend and used it for nothing but this story! Please read the author's note at the bottom and be sure to leave a review!

**I'm Here**

* * *

I can't move my body...

_Hush... calm down_

Everything hurts!

_It'll be okay..._

I can't see! Why can't I see?

_Naruto..._

My nose is clogged, I can't smell anything but blood, am I bleeding?! Will I be okay?

_Naruto!_

WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!

* * *

He could distantly hear the sound of dishes crashing to the floor; he forgot to clean off his table again, something was wrong! His eyes were open, he knew that, but he could see nothing but a hazy fog, he was bleeding he knew that too.

He steadily made his way towards the hall, trying to remain calm like that voice suggested, but he couldn't! Everything hurt so much, his head felt like it was being split open. His teeth felt like they were about to fall out, everything was ignited by fire.

His fingers slid over something smooth and cool, sending and ice like pleasure through his system. He glided his hands frantically over the surface, greedily taking in the chilled temperature.

His vision was slowly clearing, showing him a blurry picture of something round and flat shadows playing over the surface. A mirror?

Everything cleared, and he came face to face to with himself.

Blue eyes widened in horror, cracked, bleeding lips widened forming a silent screaming 'O'.

Blood, everywhere there was blood. Giant crimson cuts laughed back at him from all over his face. His golden blonde hair was dyed a pale rusty orange, and a slow trail of blood drooled from his nose and mouth.

He was completely naked, yet he seemed to be dressed in a liquid red.

This isn't right!

_Naruto! Please!_

Make it stop!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

In his last conscious moments all he knew was pain. He could feel the agonizing pressure on his flesh as they pulled and tore away from his bones to create another form. Blood gushed from every wound on his body, and indeed they were many. The sound of identical screams came to his burning ears, and he knew one was his.

All that remained was a floating form of what once was a powerful being, and like an artistic tapestry a body was processed. Starting from bone, to organ, to muscle, to flesh. Lastly; body hair, nails, teeth and eyes. All came together to form an exotic piece of art.

And this new creation collapsed to the ground staring with new eyes at the one he had caused pain to. The one he loved. With his new-clawed hand, shaky from exhaustion, he stroked the scared cheek of the unconscious other; feeling immense guilt for his pain. His gold eyes misted over and with a soft voice cracking from first use, he grunted out, "And this... shall be the last time... I ever hurt you, Naruto."

With his last ounce of strength he sent his chakara into the still form, healing the young blonde's wounds; and following his love's example, he slowly started falling in a black unknown world of his own, unnerved by the dead silence which pulsed through his mind.

* * *

He knew it was morning, he could feel the sun's bright rays against his eyelids. The question was whether he wanted to get up or not. The sun was warm, and he was comfortable he couldn't seem to find the intuitive to get up just yet. Oh it was so long ago since he was able to do something as simple as lazing in the sun.

He heard a soft moan come from his left, and he smiled softly. That voice, he really loved that voice, it sent delightful tremors throughout his body, and a delicious shiver up and down his spine.

"What happened?" That beautiful voice asked. He frowned slightly, he didn't like how that beautiful voice sounded so lost and confused, scared and pained.

He cracked open one eye in a lazy manner, and grumbled at his blurry vision. _Okay, both eyes this time..._ He mumbled to himself.

Squinting against the light he blinked both his eyes, and saw, for the first real time, the one who stole his heart.

The sun that shone through the window, bounced off his bright yellow hair, lighting it up like a second sun itself, his whole body seemed to glow in ethereal light, and his eyes! They were such a beautiful ocean blue; he felt he could drown himself in them.

He smiled again, warmly and full of love, his eyes wavering at the emotions that coursed through his body, he was just-

"So beautiful"

The blonde gasped and turned his head down towards him, he watched with his natural vulpine amusement as those ocean colored eyes widened in shock. So many emotions crossed over his face, letting him know exactly what he was thinking. 'So what happened last night really wasn't a dream!' 'He can't be?!' 'Oh god, please don't say he's...' 'He is!' 'What's he doing outside!?' 'He... he has a really nice body'

Okay so maybe he was guessing on the last one, but the blonde had done nothing but stare at him all this time and then start blushing like no tomorrow, what was he supposed to think?

* * *

A thousand thoughts were racing through his mind. And they weren't coming in an organized manner; all of them flew this way and that, making them known like a passing scream.

And distantly, out of all of them, one was wickedly singing, _It's rude to stare..._

And stare he did, and just for the hell of it, he stared some more. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the sight of the... creature lying before him. _He's looking at me with bedroom eyes._ He thought, a blush coloring his whole face.

He was tall, he knew that, long legs of a healthy pale color. His skin was unscarred and looked to be smooth like silk to the touch. He was resting his body on his stomach, but he didn't need to see it to know it will be hard with muscle. His head was resting on one arm and the other lay close to his chest. Long graceful fingers twitched on his carpeted floor.

And his face! Bright gold eyes shone at him with amusement, and long rusted red lashes shielded most of his eyes from view. His long reddish brown hair fell over his face, and one daring lock rested itself on his bottom lip, he had the strongest urge to remove that hair, and then stroke it, and know its texture more.

He smiled back up at him; with such emotion it sent butterflies dancing in his stomach. Those pale lips opened slowly, and he could see the flash of long, sharp, canine teeth. "So beautiful." His voice was shaky, and his words were slurred, being that it was his first time speaking in this body, and really, just speaking at all.

And a soft voice he recognized as his own cut through the silence, "I know you are..."

* * *

Hey! Here I end Chapter six! I hope you all enjoyed and leave a lovely reviews! As you may have noticed, FF.N has finally acknowledged that I have a chapter for just reviews, going against their rules, so I had to take it down, I will still answer reviews though! :: power pose :: Though I'm afraid not as much... nn;;

**Sierra-Falls:** I know you probably didn't mean anything insultive by it, it just kinda shocked me I guess you could say. See I've always loved writing yaoi and fantasy, it's a favorite pass-time of mine to write demon love stories, but no matter how much I try, I always make my males seem less manly than they should, but then demon's aren't supposed to have a specific gender, only one they choose, so this gives me a wide field to crash in!

**BlackStarrKitsune:** You check to see if I update everyday? I'm so flattered!! And I'm glad you agreed with me on Kyubi's (and Naruto's) pranks, I always found them hillarious, and it would take a lot of guts to do even _half_ of what they do! I also have a few pranks I want them to try out in the future, so if you, or anyone for that matter, have any suggestions, please tell me in a review!

**Lily Day:** I'm glad you like my story, but please don't call me a bitch. You nearly gave me a heart attack! O.O


	7. Explanation and Understanding

Hello everyone! This is Aots, beneath me is chapter 7! I believe this is a lovely reminder to you all that I, in fact, am alive and in somewhat good health. A little cold will not hold me down!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it was amusing for me to write it, there is more humor in this chapter, for I was in a need to cheer myself up in a somewhat mature way. Please don't forget to read the author's note on the bottom!

**Explanation and Understanding...**

* * *

A day has passed since my separation from Naruto; as of this moment no one has come to check up on him, yet I can smell the agitation and curiosity in the air. It seems to linger like a foul stench around our home and it is beginning to confuse me. 

Does Naruto have such a strong hold on this new hokage that she will just listen to him? I thought she was more stubborn than that.

So this brings me to a new question; just how much longer will I have Naruto to myself? It's obvious that everyone is getting restless, and Naruto is almost back in tip-top shape. So just how much longer do I have?

The blood moon has passed, and the new moon is tonight.

But something has been bothering me since I have awoken with this new body, I feel a strange emptiness inside, a deep lonely presence haunts me...

I just can't seem to put my finger on it...

* * *

"...K-Kyubi?" Naruto whispered hesitantly.

The kitsune was happy to hear his name roll off his love's tongue, but was saddened by the fear that was in the others voice. For some reason, ever since Kyubi has been in his own body Naruto has been shying away and acting highly unusual to his normal self.

"Yes Naruto?" He decided he would leave the 'love' honorific until later, he really didn't want to startle the blonde.

Naruto blushed to the shade of a cherry and hid his face with his hands, "Why are you still walking around naked?"

"Eh?" Kyubi could feel his cheeks heating up with blood. Embarrassment, something he had never really felt before until now. He kind of liked it, but for some reason his stomach didn't agree. It was clenching and fluttering making him feel ill.

"Does my appearance upset you?" Kyubi asked; putting his best of innocent acts together.

Naruto quickly blurted out, "No!" He choked when he realized what he just said, "I mean-!" Kyubi laughed at the flustered blonde and walked towards him with a loving smile.

"Ah, my beautiful Naruto is so sweet!" He sang in a thick voice.

This only made the blonde squeak and blush darker than he already was. He felt the kitsune loosening his arms and shakily withdrew from the taller male's arms.

He was truly happy that Kyubi was here with him, and he found this surprisingly odd. Maybe he even felt ashamed for all the times he blamed Kyubi for his misfortunes, but after talking with the demon he found that the other was just as sorry.

"Clothes!" Naruto squeaked out, "You need clothes..." He trailed off as he began to look for something reasonable for the other to wear, but alas, he could find nothing that would comfortable suit him.

"I'm sorry," Naruto, said with a nervous laugh, "I guess I'm just going to have to buy you some lat...er..." Naruto was shocked to see a some-what clothed kitsune. It would appear that Kyubi got a hold of the blonde's tablecloth and made himself a misshapen robe out of it.

Kyubi smiled at the younger boy, showing off his impressive canines in the process, "This will do for now, won't it?" He asked.

Naruto could only nod.

* * *

He was confused as to how he should act around the demon. At first he was afraid when he first realized just who he was, but Kyubi had done nothing but show extreme sympathy towards him, he was kind and soft-spoken towards him-except for when he said perverted things-.

And though his behavior threw him for a loop, he couldn't deny it that he enjoyed this Kyubi much better, but still he was cautious. This Kyubi was much different from the one he had encountered in the depths of his mind.

"We are not fully Hikelashei yet, but until that time I will treat you with the respect of your choice." Those were his exact words. He had no idea what Hikelashei meant, but judging from the demon's tone it was something of great importance; and that something involved the two of them.

"Gods I hope it's not what I think it is..." He whimpered to himself.

A pale-clawed hand rested on his shoulder, "Hope it's not what?" came Kyubi's reply.

Naruto's eyes widened at the realization of being caught and quickly turned away laughing nervously, "Nothing! Nothing!" He insisted waving his hands in front of him as if to ward off the other's question.

Kyubi pouted, which was not a normal thing he did, he seemed to be doing a lot of things he normally wouldn't do, like having a mate for instance. "You shouldn't hide secrets from me, and you shouldn't wave off answers either. You have to speak up Naruto, or I can't help. I can't read your mind-" Kyubi gasped, not finishing what he was going to say.

_What was giving me such an uncomfortable feeling..._

"Kyubi?" Naruto questioned worriedly.

_Oh Inari, please no..._

"You look sad..."

And sad he was, for Kyubi lost a gift he never really thought much of. To be able to hear his host's thoughts, never really seemed anything special... until it was taken away from him. The echoing silence in his mind, nothing but his own thoughts to hear, it scared him. Would it always be like this? He didn't know if he could take such a thing. Naruto's thoughts were what kept him sane in his confinement, Naruto's thoughts were the few pleasures he could ever relish in; and now, to have them stripped from his telepathic ear... he seemed, incomplete.

_Naruto...? Why can't I hear your beautiful thoughts anymore?_

Foolish was he, for while saddened by his lost ability, he forgot that he new possibilities ahead of him. Though thoughts would now remain private, he now had the holder of such thoughts but an arm's length away from him.

* * *

There's the end of chapter 7! Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what took me so long, and believe me I wanted to update sooner! See, I three weeks ago, and as we were moving my computer desk, we turned the corner and the stupid thing fell (tipped over and off) off the truck! It broke into pieces and my tower was damaged, I almost lost everything! Never let anyone else touch your computer! Plus there's all this homework! I have a job and so many assignments piled up that it kills my 'me' time! 

Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you'll review! Sorry for the rant! n n;;

The whole Hikelashei bit, it means nothing, it's not Japanese, it's just random letters. FF.N does not allow me to use a special font, so when I wrote this on my computer, it came out looking rather neat and mysterious. Kyubi is speaking in a demon tongue. Sadly, FF.N does not support Symbol font...

**BlackStarrKitsune:** You don't need to grovel! You're reviewing and that makes me happy! I'm glad you liked chapter six, though I've been asked why I didn't put a whole lot of detail into the scene. The reason for it was I wanted to let your imagination digest the words I've given and then you fill in the rest, you probably had a whole gory scene of some kind playing! I'm also glad so many people picked up on Kyubi's tenderness towards Naruto, even in pain he's always wondering if Naruto is okay. It still makes me happy how you find everything I'm trying to portray in my story! I hope you enjoy my future chapters, I warn you, there will be jealousy and humor ahead!

**WaterBookLover:** lol... Well if you ever do write a story, thank you! I'll look forward to reading it!

**Lily day:** I understand, sorry for putting you on the spot like that! It just shocked me, though I fully understand, I swear a lot too... ::looks at the ground in shame::


	8. Intermission Shards of Spring

This is Aots with…

Oh my, no new chapter? Please relax! Due to extreme work overload I have been finding it very difficult to work on my fanfiction… sad, I know. In the span of a week my brain slowly began to morph into a rather unique form of jell-o. I slowly went through a withdrawal period and spent a whole weekend and three school days reading nothing but fanfiction… Then, late one night, I was interrupted from my sleep from a rather cute idea. I couldn't just let this idea die away so before my brain could register it, I already had half of it down on paper.

This, my loyal readers, is a short intermission of the actual story, a nice, cute little blurb that I hope you will all enjoy. Still KyubixNaruto pairing, but this kind of takes place way back-like say when Kyubi is still feeling bitter…

Oh! Word of warning, I really didn't mean to do it, but there is a serious spoiler for 'This Line They Cannot Cross' in here, if you notice it I'm sorry!

**Shards of Spring**

Sandal-clad feet tromped quickly onto old wooden planks of a familiar bridge. The sandal's color barely visible due to the thick fog circling the ground.

_It seems that as of late all I have been able to do is sleep my days away and hope for a day when I would be free…_

Bright orange pants snagged by tree branches, tore and ripped, revealing small tanned legs.

_But today was unlike any other, for I could not bring myself to sleep. It was as if I had reached the end of rest. I was aware of everything around me, and I was unnerved by it…_

A dark blue navy shirt blended into the shadows of the trees. Dark rings of sweat showed through the cloth.

_It was as if I was being smothered by emotions. Never before had I felt them so strong. If sorrow could be measured in teardrops, I would be drowning…_

White wisps of steam came from a trembling mouth, panting and whimpering from extreme pain. Both physically and emotionally. Water streamed down from bleeding cheeks, only to be blown away from the wind.

_But there would be something tainting these waters. Like blood introduced to a pure pond, there was hate swirling around these waters…_

Yelling was heard. A door came into view, like a camera out of control it was coming nearer. The body halts, opens the door and runs inside. A slam is heard, and symbolically the rain began to pour.

_And the amount of this hate is what caused me to freeze in a curious fear…_

§§§

He remembered some happy couple giggling that they would forever be happy because home is where the heart is.

His knees were drawn up to his chin and his arms hugged them closer to himself. He was huddled in a small dark corner of his apartment. Slowly he lifted his head to survey the mess. Everything looked dark, empty, and cold.

There was no heart in this house, just a lingering presence of rejection.

_Rejection…_ His small eyebrows furrowed upwards in sorrow-filled pain. _Betrayal…_ He dropped his head back to his knees; dry blood flaking off his cheeks, and onto his arms.

Should he wash up? Was it worth it? Everything hurt. "Thought I could trust you…" He said in a high-pitched, cracked voice, "Why did you have to make me stop trusting you?"

He began rocking back and forth in his sitting position. He could hear the rain pound against his thin windows, could hear the water drip onto his floor from his leaking roof. A part of him wondered if they could feel the rain…

His body shuddered with disgust and despair and he clenched his arms even tighter around his knees. A small hand snaked into a sweaty mop of hair and clenched tightly to the point of sharp pain. He had done a bad thing.

_But they started it…_ He told himself childishly. His young mind was swirling out of control and he wondered if this was what that old man from down the hall felt constantly.

A clap of thunder sounded, its impact shaking the building, sending a small figurine to fall to the floor with a dull thud. Lightening flashed outside the window, sending a blue and white glow around the room.

Both of these occurrences startled him out of his self-inflicted pain. He jumped off the ground and looked around the darkened room with wild, panicked eyes. It was as if he was searching for a shadow killer to leap from his very walls; but nothing came.

Faintly aware of moving at all he found himself in his kitchen; pulling out a pan from one of the cupboard doors under the sink. He set it atop the small puddle on the floor. A small echoing 'ting' sounded in the apartment.

§§§

_Should wash up…_ He heard the other think. _Smells bad. Feels icky. Want it off…_

If he had a body, he was sure he would be relaxing in a mortal's pose of wonderment. With one hand to his chin, and the other hand supporting his arm, he would be leaning on the back of his heels with his head tilted on an angle.

For a while his uncontrollable rage for this child had died away. He remembered times when he would send this boy into long periods of insomnia due to him sending the boy nightmares. Horrible, grotesque nightmares that left the small child screaming and crying to the point where he would lock himself in his room.

Now, he was curious as to how this boy would grow. Like a father watching the world through his son's eyes he observed with a sleepy fascination.

Yet now, there was something unfamiliar boiling in his stomach. Hearing this boy's thoughts, feeling the emotions as if he was the one feeling them; he didn't know what it was that was making him feel blood thirsty, he only knew that someone had caused this boy to be upset.

_And this someone has to die…_ He promised himself. A delicious shiver ran through him, it would roll down his back in small waves, causing fine hair to stand up… if he had a body. Now it was just a remembered physical feeling.

With very little effort he could see a hazy image through the boy's eyes. They were back in their den… was it always this dark? The poor boy should turn on some lights…

They were moving through the one bedroom apartment and heading towards the small bathroom. Annoyance repeatedly made it known in him as the boy's rapid blinking interrupted his vision.

Like the boy, the light in the small room momentarily blinded him. This time he didn't mind the blinking or the long lapse of time between each blink, he was just thankful the other was clearing away both of their colorful visions.

Once again the eyes were open and being the curious being he was he glanced around. Cracked silver lay in a crumbled heap by the door and its surface reflected bright orange. This caught his attention, what could possibly be orange?

It was at this time that he came to realize, he had never seen this boy's physical appearance. Not once, could the boy possibly be orange, was that he, reflected off the glass? He was not able to find out, for he watched with a small fear as water quickly became closer to the boy's face.

If he had eyes to narrow they would be, for he saw how the water turned a rusty brown. Water never did that unless it was unclean… This boy had been bleeding. What caused him to bleed so?

Just a slight strain on his chakara and his better result was able to see. He had only come upon this technique recently and because it drained him now, he only used it for really wanted times.

To anyone else who was used to the modern day world, it would have looked like a series of movies being played at once stuck on fast forward. Hundreds of images flew before him and with a narrowed interest he skimmed through every one.

A concentrated thought and all but one vanished; this one lone image hovered before him frozen in mid-shot…

A bloody kunai.

§§§

He was going to see him again today. He was excited. His first friend, and he was the only one who stayed with him! Just thinking about him always brought a smile to his face; it was his friend after all.

He dashed towards the training field intent on getting there on time, he had a surprise for him, and he wanted to know what it was.

"Naruto! Over here!" A cheery voice called. It sent his heart to pound in excitement. He was the only one who would give him a smile or a wave or any positive expression at all.

"Aww! And I thought I came here on time!" Naruto shouted with a fake pout.

Large black eyes widened in surprise and glanced upwards, a pale hand brushing ebony green locks from his eyes, "No, you're on time, I just came early…"

Naruto let out a laugh. "Great!" The day had started out wonderfully; never had the small blonde played so many games with another. But one game…

He didn't like the last game…

Rough-housing, they were rolling and trying to pin one another to the ground, somehow the laughter stopped it became a more desperate struggle. Naruto flinched as he was once again thrown harshly down on his back. The force caused his teeth to rattle and the back of his head to throb. This was no longer becoming fun… "That hurts." He stated in a voice of confusion. He didn't want his friend to feel guilty about hurting him so he tried to remain positive about it.

Once again he was knocked into the dirt, the knee in his stomach edging deeper than it had previously. He grunted in pain and squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his weight on the other and forcing them onto his back, "Let's stop, it's not fun anymore." He said with a tired pant.

Black eyes gleamed at him and his body shook with a cold shiver. That look in his friend's eyes… that look should never be in any friend's eyes.

"I know what you are." He said from beneath him. This statement caused his little body to freeze. "I overheard, I _know_ what you are."

"What I am?" Naruto repeated he was nervous for some off reason, a constant clenching in his gut telling him that the situation was no longer good. Fright, it was lancing through his limbs, slowing turning him numb.

He let out a startled yelp as he was thrown to the ground, a heavy weight on his stomach. He was sitting on him; his arms were rendered immobile by the other's feet. Small bits of rock stuck in the bottom soles digging into his soft flesh, imbedding themselves under the skin.

Those black eyes widened in a sympathetic look, "You're a monster Naruto. You know that?" he told the blonde softly, "I wouldn't have wanted to do this but… after what you did to my older sister-"

"Wha-?"

"-EVERYONE HAS TO KNOW!" He screamed, lifting his feet and slamming them back down on the smaller boy's arms. "I will not be happy until I know that everyone in this village will know by seeing you that you're the monster." He muttered darkly.

Big blue eyes widened in fear as they were forced to focus on gleaming metal. A desperate wheeze left his throat and he began to struggle, trying desperately to throw the other off of him but it had no effect. Tears clung to the corners of his eyes, getting caught in the long dark lashes.

"When people walk pass you Naruto, they won't even have to look twice, they'll always have a reminder of what you are." A sadistic laugh slipped out of his smirking lips, "It will show on your face."

The blade descended, but not where he was expecting. There was no dramatic spurt of blood as it was drilled into his chest; there was no clean swipe across his neck.

There was only a burning agony. How can steel so cold, scorch his flesh? He could feel the blade dig deep into his cheek and drag down. A sick suction sound met his ears as he could feel the blade slide from his flesh like a knife in butter. Tears streamed down the side of his face as the sticky warm tip fell lower on his face. Each cut slower than the last.

"Stop it…" He would beg between the abuse, "You're supposed to be my-"

"Friends don't hurt each other Naruto, you hurt me way before, so you can never be classified as 'friend' now." The older boy hissed out coldly, now starting on the other cheek.

After several minutes that passed by as hours the torture ended. Naruto opened pained eyes to see a satisfied face. A cold smile on the boy's lips, he looked like an evil painter admiring his latest art piece. His sight became blurry from blood loss and pain, his vision swaying before him; and just before his eyes closed and the hazy sensation took him under-

"Now everyone will know what you are." The other said gleefully.

§§§

Humans… This was just one small reason why he hated them. He didn't need to look to know what that human brat did to Naruto. It was obvious in itself.

He was going to pay. Child or not, he willingly inflicted pain on his host, Naruto. The brat _knew_ what he was doing was wrong; he just refused to view it as such.

_And he's so emotionally distraught right now; he will not put up any fights…_ He thought to himself.

All it took was a coaxing voice and he knew his host was drifting under his spell. Sleep claimed the blonde's mind and he knew the other's soul was drifting in his own realm.

He took the other's place and forced heavy eyes to open…

§§§

It was odd, thinking about it he wondered if everyone viewed an object the same way. I guess thoughts like that appear in your mind when you're currently controlling another's body. Everything seemed shaded. Looking around, surveying the room, he wondered if lighting would have made much of a difference.

Dreary blues, depressing grays and horrid blacks made up the boys apartment. Everything about the place made him want to curl back inside his cage and wait until something was done right, but he ignored that feeling and forced his new body to move.

He tested the muscles and the weight, trying to get accustomed to walking on two legs. He soon gave up however, finding that he was much more comfortable on all fours. Dropping to a crouch and appreciating the short distance between him and the ground he sprung forward, out the window and onto a nearby building's ledge. Leap after he leap he closed the distance between himself and that familiar salt and metal scent…

§§§

A human life is short and pathetic. Always finding a way to weasel out of work, becoming more and more lazy with each year that passes. Yet always finding something else, something new to complain about… a human child is much like an adult only more innocent in the mind.

They have and show no respect to the gifts that have been granted them, always finding a flaw in that something that will cause them much happiness.

This small human boy was much like his theory on humans. Weak, mindless, cruel… and oh so undeserving of what they have. If any traceable thought of regret was filtering through his mind at that moment, he didn't show it, didn't even acknowledge it.

And perhaps it was cruel of him, an elder of centuries, praying on such a helpless kit. Ah but the kit knew what he was doing, and by demon law that was a fitting excuse for revenge. Cruel? Yes, maybe, but at that very particular moment he couldn't care.

The screams of his parents escaped his sealed lips, muffled out by the clawed hand slowly bruising his jaw. Salty tears spilled like buckets from wide, fearful brown eyes. Not once did he stop. This wasn't death… this was so much more painful. Very few knew of the technique, even fewer could master it.

No, this boy would not die… but he would spend his passing days wishing he were.

A similar sadistic smile bared thick sharp teeth, "Sickness comes from the mind…" A deep gravely voice chuckled. Pain flared in the small child's head as the clawed hand holding him down tried to sink him deeper into the soft dirt floor, "It is too late to regret."

One last scream was all that was heard.

§§§

To keep control of a body was tiring. This thought was proving to be true, as each step seemed heavier than the last. Each of these small steps did eventually lead him back to his host's den, although he was almost too tired to move once inside.

He forced himself to the small room that he remembered had the sink, and washed his face with what felt like hands of lead.

Tired… He whined pitifully. There was no blood only dirt that caked his face this time, and it brought him certain happiness to know-

A flash of blonde caught his attention. He whirled around the small confinement searching out the blinding color. The room was white; there should be no blonde… unless someone else was with him too.

Again he sees it but this time it moves with him. He cocks his head to the right and sees shards of glass, mirror lying on the floor. Raising his gaze up he sees the remains of the mirror nailed to the wall and freezes.

Hair the color of a sun's rays; eyes of purest waters; skin tanned as fresh sand. For a moment he stood in awe, wondering whom this creature was, when he saw it giving him a similar if not the same look. He turned his head behind him to be sure that there was no one there, and when he turned his head back he was struck speechless.

_Was this?_ He started, fascinated. _Was this… Naruto?_

He stepped closer to the mirror and trailed a now normal hand along the smooth surface, tracing the images jaw. Slowly he brought his hand back to his face, Naruto's face and gingerly touched the now scared cheeks. Despite the scars, now too deep to ever fade away, the skin was smooth and soft. A single index finger slid down the cheek around the jaw and over a full bottom lip. A pleasurable _'zing'_ shot down his spine, causing his breathing to pick up. Blue eyes focused with a hungry intent on that finger caressing a mouth that did not belong to him.

Who would have thought that his host was so beautiful?

Not knowing what exactly was compelling him to do this, but merely following a demonic instinct. His eyes fluttered close, and his hands came out in front of him to rest on the wall beside the mirror. He slowly leaned in, and pressed soft, and surprisingly loving, kisses onto the reflections lips.

And slowly he felt his control breaking and falling away. He could once again hear the echoing click as his locks fell into place, and for once he did not care. He merely stayed there, stupefied, at his actions.

_How did I get back in the bathroom?_ He could hear Naruto ask, _And why do my lips taste like metal?_

_Forgive me, Inari, I think I love him. Naruto…_

§§§

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"They finally found that boy that went missing!"

"R-really? Oh, what a relief!"

"Yes, they found him in the forest, an open field."

"Oh?"

"The poor boy..."

"W-Was he dead!"

"No, he was alive, still is alive."

"Thank goodness."

"I'm not so sure..."

"What?"

"When they found him, he wouldn't stop crying and screaming..."

"Was he hurt?"

"No, stark-raving mad he is now. Won't stop screaming about the pain."

"But you said he wasn't hurt."

"That's just it, there was no wounds to cause him pain. He's plain insane now."

"Oh my..."

"That's not the worse of it."

"Won't stop chanting. He doesn't say anything else..."

"And that is..?"

"...I want to die..."

§§§

For some reason when I uploaded this, it did not upload any of my italic changes, and it deleted the ending! So hopefully you all took the time to read the ending. Thank you, and tell me what you thought.


	9. A Child's Answer is Sometimes the

Good evening every one! This is Aots wishing everyone a sincere apology! The delay was such a long one and for that I apologize. The explanation is quite sad in a funny way. You see when I had updated my story **"One of These Days"** I had also uploaded this chapter and two chapters for **"Fading Colors**" the odd thing was, is that the chapters for One of These Days, were the only ones that were actually posted. So I was sitting at home occassionally checking my reviews and started getting nervous thinking that my reason for lack of reviews was because I had taken much too long and/or every one thought thatthis chapter was complete crap. It wasn't until I actually went onto FF.N to re-edit this chapter that I noticed IT. WASN'T. THERE!

So I greatly apologize for the inconvience, and hope that you both enjoy this chapter, read the ending notes, and please, please, PLEASE leave a review for me at the end.

And now! We bring you:

**A Child's Answer is Sometimes the Smartest.**

* * *

The interrogations have long since passed, the many wanted-to know-questions answered, and foolishly I thought we might be able to live our happy life in peace. Forgive me I seem to be a dreamer at heart. 

While the alpha-female was very understanding I still sensed in her-smelled from her- a strange emotion. Awe with a drowning fear laced with a proud happiness. Being around this woman was like drinking a fine wine, she was nicely aged, full of flavor, and still had a pleasant bite to her. I can now fully understand why kit loves her so much.

Naruto brought me to her as quickly as he was able too, the poor kit was still weak, nearly collapsed at the end of our meeting, he was exhausted. The female was very patient with me, was very open-minded too. That did not mean, of course, that I fell for her female trick. I had that card dealt to me many a times and new it only led to trouble in the end. She had asked me what I intended to do, now that I have a form of my own.

Maybe I should have worded my answer more carefully; apparently stating that I wished to remain here with Naruto was a shocking answer. Oh well, apparently I'm one who is known to be full of surprises. Did she honestly think I would repeat my mistake? I may be of animal spirit, but I'm not stupid, she has the power to seal me again, and chances are she would not seal me inside Naruto again. I can't risk that.

She has told me that I am to beput under house arrest for the time being. Personally I found that fair, extremely unusual. I know this female is widely known as a tyrant at times, so I was the one pleasantly shocked that time. I am to be put under house arrest until a sufficient story can be made up, a personal human record is to be made as well for me and it has to be of the length of twenty-one years. When the alpha-female said this aloud there was a smirk on her face and smugness in her voice. I was unfazed, to fool the world into thinking I was youthfully twenty-one, would be wonderful. Naruto seemed a little uneasy about this age; I will have to make a mental note to not tell Naruto my true age. I don't want him leaving me over such a trifling thing.

It wasn't too long after we had agreed to the matters before that I was rather enthusiastically escorted into fitting room. Apparently I am a lone ninja who was the only survivor of an A+ mission gone horribly wrong. Due to the extreme trauma I have endured I have lost my memory, and had been found in the forest living with a clan of fox bears. I am now being re-entered into my rightful society, but first I will need clothes.

And these humans actually bought that completely idiotic story. I have to admit though, that female can really keep a story going, no matter how far-fetched it sounds, she actually made it sound like she was sympathetic of me. Naruto said I played my part perfectly, all I had to do was stand there and make it seem like I was listening to their words with an awed-interest (which wasn't hard, hearing the female start it off was fascinating) when the tailors approached me I was to snarl and growl and then hesitantly sniff their hand. I caused Naruto to laugh when I sneezed rather forcefully on the woman's hand, it was her own fault though, she was wearing too much perfume, but it was worth the public humiliation. I caused Naruto to be both proud of me and I made him laugh.

The day was wonderful.

Currently I am now waiting for Naruto to return home, it has become rather boring in here with nothing to do. I had already read every scroll I could find in Naruto's apartment. I have played his games, and I have even resorted myself into reading the ingredients and directions from Naruto's packaged foods. I am quite concerned now; does Naruto even know how much sodium he is consuming from one innocently prepared ramen cup?

I hear Naruto entering the apartment, I will have to remind myself to talk to him about his eating habits, and maybe convince him to gather me some more books. But for now I'll just run to greet him.

* * *

After being transported back to the Hokage tower Naruto had been completely swamped with papers. When he had agreed that making a personal profile on Kyubi would be an excellent idea, he had not realized that he would have to handle most of the paper work! 

When that stupid old woman finally told him he could go he had nearly jumped for joy and relief. But no, the hag couldn't just let him _leave_ he had to bring with him _all_ the papers required to make a plausible life, he supposed the grandma was right, Naruto himself wouldn't know Kyubi's whole life, and to just simply make everything up could be dangerous.

So not only was he carrying a bag full of heavy papers and scrolls, but also a large bag of groceries and a smaller bag that held Kyubi's sandals. The idiot forgot to bring his sandals when they were being transported to his house.

He began to blame it all on the demon and hokage, knowing his luck today the two did it purely just to tire him out more. Those two knew he was tired and sore, had he not complained about it enough? And yet he was still dragged away while that lucky Kyubi got to catch up on some of **his** naptime!

The nerve!

Managing to open the door he tiredly dragged himself into his house and set everything he had in his arms down with a loud bang. He no longer cared he just wanted sleep.

A series of excited thumps could be heard getting closer and closer to him, and dimly he promised himself that if the cause of that noise crashed into him and made him fall to the floor, he would kill them the day after.

_Sleep comes first_.

Ecstatic gold eyes lit up at the blonde's still grumpy expression. "Naruto! You've returned! I thought that woman was never going to let you leave… you look tired you should lie down." The demon finished with a concerned frown.

Naruto grumbled out that the demon had to take all those papers and read each and every one of them and then fill them out, preferably by tomorrow afternoon. Kyubi nodded and asked a question Naruto could not understand would make the demon sound so sad.

"How are you feeling?"

Naruto stared at him suspiciously but then finally whined, "Extremely tired, and my body still hurts, I have a head ach too. But other than that, I'm just _fine_."

Kyubi smiled sympathetically, "It pains me to hear you say that. You should most defiantly go to bed and rest then, I'll deal with those papers while you do."

Naruto nodded, and snuggled into the hug that the fox demon so happily offered before heading towards his bed. Softly he heard the other mumble, "I wish I could still hear your thoughts…" and why Naruto felt so empathetic towards the demon confused him.

With a slight whiny drawl he answered, "Why would you want to hear my thoughts, when you can just ask what I'm thinking anyway?"

Had the blond looked behind him while he shut the door he would have noticed how utterly shocked Kyubi was. The demon looked to the floor mulling the cute blonde's words over, before a soft smile lit his face.

_Leave it to Naruto to have such a childish answer… that makes perfect sense_.

* * *

Whew! There it is! Finally posted. I would just like to say once again how sorry I am for not noticing what had happened earlier. Good news is, I am no longer in high school and I am currently unemployed (I have to save up for college n.n;) during the day so that gives me time to write. Though I am hoping to get a couple of my stories done so I can send them in to a publishing company. I am taking a leap for a homosexuality based romance. Wish me luck! 

Replies to reviews!

BlackStarrKitsune : I was so touched when you told me you read my story even though you were sick. I hope your health is much better (you never know throughout this gap of time you might have caught more :nervous laugh:) I hope you're now happy that Naruto himself has shown Kyubi what a fruitcake he's been acting like, and about facial expressions, we'll be seeing that kind of action later on! I promise you! And about that language, yes I know it's very... stupid, but it was SO much fun to write, I was so afraid everyone would belittle me about it, but everyone seemed to like it, so that made me happy. lol I was planning on getting Kyubi to teach Naruto this language, but latter on, I promise to leave little notes on choice words so people can somewhat understand. Though I try hard to make it obvious as to what he's meaning. (B.T.W you're SO close! But it's not so much as bond... it's... a very special title) I hope my absense hasn't made you stop reading. I really love reading your reviews!

-NC- : Thank you, and I sure as hell will! XD

Sierra-Falls :When I saw your review I laughed, my friend was on the phone reading chapter seven and at the same time I hadjust finished your review she yelled out "MakeSasuke suffer! I want to see him angst!" lol Sasuke will be appearing in later chapters.

Jade Tatsu : O.O:whispers loudly: what are you doing! Are you hacking into my computer, your guesses are too close! Ahh... but which ones? You'll just have to see... damn I need to update my other chapters soon.

Kevin : The demon language is exactly as I explained it to you before. It's husky and gutteral, like someone's rasping. You know those cheesy vampire movies we love when they speak in that husky whisper. It's like that, sends chills down your spine...

And to others who have reviewed: THANK YOU!

Please remember to review for this chapter as well, reviews make me smarten up!


End file.
